


The Awakening

by chuxls



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Gay, Magic, Polyamory, Vampires, kind of lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuxls/pseuds/chuxls
Summary: One-hundred and twenty-seven years have passed since Seonghwa had last seen his beloved awake, had last spoken to him, heard his voice, saw the way his eyes would light up whenever he would smile.Finally, after 'sleeping' for over a century, Hongjoong awakens to a world that is very much different from how it had been when he had fallen into his coma-like slumber; and to three new members of their previously small, five-person clan.Seonghwa finally feels truly happy again, being able to hold his beloved in his arms and see him awake and moving.Of course, Hongjoong has a lot to get used to.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Everyone/Everyone, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi, OT8 - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	1. Incipit Prologus

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me when I was reading another vampire fanfiction, a while ago and I've been thinking about it since. So I finally decided to write it.
> 
> Also, I'd just like to say, bear with me please, I'm still not really 'in' the whole ATEEZ fandom so I don't know that much about the members, but I'll try my best to write them well according to what I've read / seen.

Five years had passed since Wooyoung became a member of Seonghwa's clan. He had been turned against his own will by a rogue vampire, and probably wouldn't have made it a week if he hadn't run into Seonghwa and Yeosang by chance. The two of them immediately felt pity for Wooyoung, and brought him back home with them, inviting him to stay with them if he wished.

The transition from human to vampire hadn't been easy for Wooyoung, after all, he had to come to terms with the fact he was no longer a human and with his immortality, and of course the fact that he no longer could survive on human food, and had to drink blood. And even though he hadn't exactly been the kindest to the others, they all were so kind to him, and in the end, Wooyoung realised that perhaps being a vampire wasn't as bad as it seemed.  
  
Soon after he came to terms with the fact that he was a vampire, and had grown comfortable living with Seonghwa and his clan, Wooyoung found out about _him_.

Wooyoung did not know much about him, the man's name was Kim Hongjoong, and he was Seonghwa's beloved, that had been in a coma, per-se, for the past one-hundred and twenty-something years. Neither Mingi nor San had even met him, having joined the clan much after he had fallen into his slumber. But the others all knew him, and they told Wooyoung, San and Mingi stories about the man. Wooyoung had only ever seen a photo of Hongjoong once, so he had an idea of what the man looked like, but that was it.

The man's sleeping body was laid hidden in another room, that no one apart from Seonghwa was allowed to enter. Wooyoung had also heard from the members of the clan that had known Seonghwa whilst Hongjoong was still awake, that ever since he had fallen, Seonghwa hadn't been the same. It was clear that Seonghwa's life without Hongjoong wasn't complete.

It was another average day, or more accurately, night, for Wooyoung. He was strolling around the mansion, on his way to find San or someone to play a game with his, when for some reason, as he was walking past the door that kept Hongjoong hidden away from their eyes, he felt his body stop of it's own accord.

Wooyoung had never really felt the urge to enter the room, despite his curiosity, but now, for some reason, he almost couldn't stop himself.

Making his way towards the door, Wooyoung placed his ear to it, feeling compelled to for some odd reason. After standing there for a minute, Wooyoung was about to turn around and continue on his way, but that was when he heard it. Something moving? Or perhaps, someone?

Not being able to stop himself, he began to push the door open, and was immediately greeted by the sight of a grand room. It was a bedroom, and it was perhaps just as grand and beautiful as Seonghwa's was, the room decorated finely with velvet curtains, and the walls covered intricately with gold. The thing that stood out the most about the room, was the giant bed. It was finely carved out of dark oak, and was covered in silk sheets, a thin but beautiful canopy handing around it. And there, in the centre of the bed, was a man. One that looked much like the one in the picture that Wooyoung had been shown.

The man- Hongjoong, was sitting up in the bed, his eyes wide and confused. 

Having heard the sound of someone entering the room, Hongjoong turned his head towards the doorway, and Wooyoung felt himself freeze as he locked eyes with him.

The two of them stared at each other for a short while before Hongjoong finally tried to speak up, his voice scratchy from being unused for over a century, but still undeniably beautiful and melodic "w-ho, who are you?"

Wooyoung felt himself snap out of his hypnotised state, eyes widening in pure shock, before he backed up a few steps, and called out loudly:

"SEONGHWA, HE- HE'S AWAKE!"


	2. Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really invested in this book, for once lol. It's been a really long time since it's happened so I'm glad to finally be getting into the groove of things once again.

Seonghwa had been sitting downstairs with the others in the main lounge, a cup of tea in hand, when he heard it.

"SEONGHWA, HE- HE'S AWAKE."

Along with Seonghwa, the five other vampires in the room all looked up from what they were doing, that was definitely Wooyoung's voice, and it sounded quite distressed. But what did he mean by 'he's awake'?

_Hongjoong..._

Seonghwa's eyes widened in realisation, his teacup falling to the floor and shattering as Seonghwa jumped out of his seat and began sprinting towards Hongjoong's room, the others following shortly behind him, having realised what was going on shortly after Seonghwa had.

He reached his destination in record time, barely sparing Wooyoung's body standing frozen in the doorway a glance as he slid past and ran towards the bed, his eyes widening as he was greeted by the sight of Hongjoong, his Hongjoong, sitting up in the bed, his beautiful eyes on display for Seonghwa to finally see after one-hundred and twenty-seven years.

"-Hongjoong-" He sobbed "y-you're awake!"

Hongjoong looked at Seonghwa, confused, before he opened his mouth, speaking for the second time since he had woken up, his voice barely a whisper, but Seonghwa could hear it just fine thanks to his heightened senses "w-what happened...?"

Seonghwa was about to spill everything to Hongjoong, but then he noticed how weak and fatigued the smaller man looked, and decided instead to hush him, instead bringing his wrist up to his beloveds mouth.

"I shall explain later, sunshine, for now... Drink."

Hongjoong looked as though he was about to protest, but the smell of Seonghwa's blood was too strong under his nose, so he instead nodded, taking the larger man's wrist into his weak hands, and holding it in place as he bit down. Immediately, the sweet taste of Seonghwa's blood pooled into his mouth, and he sighed in satisfaction, feeling starved as he sucked on the arm before him.

Finally, Hongjoong felt as though he had drank enough, and removed Seonghwa's wrist from his mouth, stroking it gently and watching as the two fang-shaped holes quickly closed, before looking up to stare at the other man.

"You, look different..." He mumbles, "Tell me, what has happened?"

"I will, I swear, but for now, please rest, you must be exhausted."

Truthfully speaking, he was, so despite the fact that he wanted to protest, Hongjoong agreed, sinking into his beloved's arms as his eyes slowly closed.

Once Seonghwa saw that Hongjoong was asleep, he turned to look at the others, who were all standing by the door in shock, and the members of the clan that had known Hongjoong all those years ago had tears streaming down their faces.

"H-he's really awake." Yunho stuttered.

"I can't believe it... It's been so long." Jongho.

"When do you think he will wake up again?" Yeosang asked, staring at Hongjoong with worried eyes.

"Do not worry, he'll wake up within the next twelve hours or so, most likely." Seonghwa replies and the others shoulders all sag in relief.

Suddenly, Wooyoung approached Seonghwa, looking apologetic, his head hung low.

"I'm sorry I entered the room, it's just- I heard something move and I couldn't seem to stop myself. I really am sorry." He apologised, feeling guilty after having broken one of Seonghwa's few rules, but the older man just smiled at Wooyoung;

"It's fine, I am glad that you found him, or else I might not have noticed for a while."

Wooyoung looked relieved at the assurance that he wasn't in trouble, and a small smile graced his features as he nodded.

"I haven't really properly met or spoken to him yet, but... He seems nice." Wooyoung mumbles.

Smiling, Seonghwa looks down and begins to stroke Hongjoong's hair.

"He is."

* * *

_"S-Seonghwa... I- It hurts." Hongjoong mumbles, clutching at his beloved's shirt, no doubt creasing the expensive material._

_Seonghwa was cradling him in his arms, staring down at Hongjoong, his eyes swimming with pain, feeling helpless as he watched his beloved, his sunshine, suffer._

_"Sh, 'tis okay, it shall be okay, sunshine." He comforts, stroking hi hair, and Hongjoong nods weakly._

_"I-I am not sure when I will see you again, but please, d-do not forget that I love you, my beloved." Hongjoong stutters out._

_"I shall never forget, I love you too, sunshine." Seonghwa replies, leaning down and resting his_ _forehead against Hongjoong's and closing his eyes, slowly rocking the smaller man, hoping to distract him from the searing pain that was consuming the entirety of the body, the poison that Hongjoong had consumed acting quickly and with strength_ _"rest, sunshine, close your eyes and drift away, I shall be here, by your side, when you next awaken, I swear."_

_Hongjoong nodded, closing his eyes and allowing himself to drift away, not imagining that the next time he would awaken would be over a century later._

* * *

Hongjoong slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times due to the fact that his vision was blurry.

"Ah, you are awake, how do you feel, sunshine?" Seonghwa immediately speaks up, and Hongjoong takes a moment to process before he smiles up at him;

"Good, I feel great."

"It's good to hear that, sunshine." Seonghwa smiles, petting Hongjoong's head lightly and then sighing "I missed you."

"I would say the same, but I've been asleep for... a while?" Hongjoong says, but the end comes out as a question, because in all honesty, he had absolutely no clue how long he had slept for. He was hoping that it was not that long.

"Yes, quite a while." Seonghwa agrees.

"Tell me... Exactly how long?" Hongjoong questions and he finds himself feeling nervous at the way Seonghwa's face darkens.

"Do not panic once I tell you, it's been much longer than you must be thinking." Seonghwa says "and I promise you, all is well now, it's all okay sunshine, all that matters is that you're here now, awake."

Hongjoong nods, letting outa snicker "come on, lay it on me, I swear I can handle it."

"It's been..." Seonghwa pauses before continuing, his voice wavering slightly as he speaks "o-one-hundred and twenty-seven years."

"W-what?!"


	3. 127 Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I haven't gone over this chapter yet lol but I'm tired so imma just publish it like this.

"Y-you're joking!" Hongjoong exclaims, in disbelief at the fact that he could've possibly slept for that long.

"I wish that I was, but unfortunately, it is the truth."

"I can't believe it, that means that I've slept for the majority of my existence."

...

"Seonghwa, have you... how have you been, all these years?" Hongjoong asks, looking upset.

"I have been doing well, do not worry, of course I have thought about you every day for the past years and missed you greatly, but I had the rest of the clan by my side, so I was never alone or too depressed."

Hongjoong nods at that, looking satisfied with the knowledge that Seonghwa had been doing well without him.

"I- a lot must have changed since I was last awake properly, tell me Seonghwa, what is the world like now? How are the others? I do hope that they are well, I think I recall catching sight of Yeosang, Jongho and Yunho along with three others when I first awoke, who are the others?"

"Now now, calm down and I shall explain. The world is... different, from how it was all those years ago, a lot has changed, and the humans have made many advancements since you fell into your slumber, the world is different, but it's even better than before, I think you will like it.

As for the others, they have all been doing well, we have stuck together and have stayed in the same home as before, which I'm sure you have realised since this is your bedroom. Three others have joined the clan, San, Mingi, and Wooyoung. They've kept me busy over the past century, that is certain."

Hongjoong giggled "I'm certain, I cannot wait to meet them. I hope that you have told them who I am."

"Of course I have, sunshine, they know all about you and are definitely very excited to meet you."

"That is nice to hear, so... Can I go and see them?" Hongjoong asks, looking up hopefully at Seonghwa.

"Of course you may, they have all been waiting to finally see you."

Hongjoong practically jumps out of the bed, but is stopped by Seonghwa pushing him down "slowly, your body is still weak."

Hongjoong rolls his eyes, but complies anyway, slowly climbing out of his bed with Seonghwa's help. As his feet touched the ground, Hongjoong swayed for a second, unsteady, but quickly got the hang of it and looked up at Seonghwa with determined eyes "ok, let's go, which room are they in?"

"Most likely the lounge." He replied and Hongjoong nodded, setting off towards the door and pushing it open.

But as the light streamed in and landed on Hongjoong's face, he hissed and shut his eyes quickly.

"Sunshine, be careful, take a moment to adjust, the room was dark, and you have not seen light in many years."

Hongjoong nodded, and slowly opened one eye, taking a moment to adjust, and then doing the same with the other. It still was uncomfortable but honestly speaking, Hongjoong did not care and was more focused on finally seeing the others again, oh and of course meeting the new members of their clan.

"Slow down, Hongjoong, you've got the rest of eternity." Seonghwa says, but Hongjoong just stuck his tongue out at him mischievously and replied: "I don't care."

They soon arrived to the lounge and Hongjoong sped into the room, running towards whoever was closest, who just so happened to be Yeosang.

"Hongjoong!" Yeosang, and the others exclaimed at the sight of him running into the room.

Hongjoong jumped into Yeosang's arms and wrapped himself around him, almost suffocating him - if he could - with how strong his grip was.

"H-Hongjoong." Yeosang stutters, his eyes watering as he wrapped himself around Hongjoong, and bent down towards his neck, breathing in the scent of his hyung whom he had missed so dearly.

"Hey! Don't keep Hongjoongie to yourself!" Yunho exclaims, and Jongho makes a noise of agreement, the two of them running up to Hongjoong and Yeosang, trying to get ahold of the small man.

"Stop it you three, calm down and come here, I'm sure I can take all three of you at once." Hongjoong says, and then hears Jongho snicker "that's what she said."

"Hm? What does that mean?" Hongjoong questions, but Yunho just sputtered and shook his head "nothing, just ignore him, he's being an idiot as usual."

Hongjoong nodded, before opening up his arms and pulling all three of them into a tight hug, inhaling their familiar scents.

"I've missed you, Joongie." Yeosang says, and Hongjoong hums "I'm sure you did, who wouldn't?"

"Modest as ever." Jongho replies.

"I shall ask you to give me an explanation of what's been going on in the world for the past few years, because I'm quite curious, but now... I see we have three new children."

Hongjoong turns around to face the three other vampire men that were sitting on another sofa, staring at him with wide eyes, and he stands up, walking over towards them and smiling. 

"Hello there, it's a pleasure to meet you all, I am Hongjoong." He introduces himself, and the three men stare at him in shock, before one of them with purple hair speaks up "I- uh- yeah, we know."

Hongjoong laughs and the boys face turns red in embarrassment "uh, sorry, I'm Wooyoung."

"I'm San." Another man with dark hair with a blonde stripe at the front says.

"And I'm Mingi." The final man with red hair introduces himself.

Hongjoong wanted to talk about something else, but he couldn't stop himself from staring at their brightly coloured hair, and he opened his mouth, "I- is your hair naturally like that?"

Hongjoong heard someone laugh, and turned to look at Seonghwa who was laughing calmly.

"No, it's hair-dye. It was invented almost two-decades after you fell asleep, it changes your hair colour until it grows back out." Yeosang explains and Hongjoong nods, looking at their hair with adoration "Yeosang, your hair is blonde. It's so pretty." he mumbles, walking up to Yeosang and stroking it.

"You know, you can dye your hair, too, if you want." San speaks up and Hongjoong's eyes sparkle, and he turns to Seonghwa "really? I can?"

"If you want to."

"I'd like to... Sometime." He says wistfully, imagining himself with pretty red hair or something of the sort.

"Then we can do that when we have the time, Mingi is very good at doing hair." Seonghwa says.

"Now, why don't we sit down and we can catch up over what's happened with us and the world." Yunho says and everyone nods. The second Hongjoong sat down, he was smothered by both Jongho and Yunho, and he smiled to himself, enjoying the warmth.

And so, they began to go over everything.


End file.
